1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of construction of metal articles such as, for example, work benches, pallet racks, etc. The invention relates to the fabrication of the parts and to the joining of the parts to realize the finished structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal articles such as for example work benches, pallet, racks, etc., have been constructed in the past, but such prior art construction typically featuring weldments between upright members, that is, legs and lateral members, or otherwise joints between these members were secured by bolts. The prior art construction left considerable room for improvement in the fabrication of individual component members; and more particularly, in the simplification of making the joints between members. The known constructions lacked desired capability of dissasembly for purposes of transportation particularly that of removing a top, for example. The herein invention provides the needed improvements, all as described in detail hereinafter.